Motorbikes and tears
by Sxcsami
Summary: What if Ringo had never got hit by Steph? What if it was Zeke that had... Will he survive? And will anyone find him in time? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ringo's POV**

Kate handed me the cupcakes as we approached the road.

"Donna will love you for this! You know how much she loves cupcakes" Kate gushed as she began to step out onto the road.

"Kate!" I yelled as I saw the motor bike speeding towards her. I don't really know what happened next, I leapt out onto the road and grabbed Kate's arm pulling her and me back down onto the damp earth as the motorbiker continued to speed across the road.

"Idiot!" Kate yelled towards the rider.

"They could've killed us" Declan muttered under his breath.

"Stupid reckless drivers shouldn't be allowed out onto the road" I agreed as we began to make our way to the car. I couldn't wait to get back home to my gorgeous wife, Donna. It was our one month anniversary and I wanted to make it the best day of her life.

I stared down at my phone as it began to ring loudly, the sound of my ringtone echoing along the deserted road. The screen read: incoming call – Zeke.

I quickly pressed the accept button and raised the phone to my ear.

"Hey mate, did you pick up the flowers for Donna yet?" I asked slightly impatient.

"Yeah I got them right here" Zeke answered. I really appreciated him getting them for me. Just one more thing to tick off my to do list. I smiled at that thought.

"Thanks mate" I said into the phone as a smile spread across my face.

"Yeah, I'm just crossing the road now down by Wavers Creek. **(A/N sorry 4 the weird name, couldn't think of any road names :P)** Can you pick me up from there in 5?" He begged me playfully.

"Sure thing, thanks again"

**Zeke's POV**

I began to walk across the road; just as I'd stumbled a couple of steps I heard the roar of an engine and looked to my right. I tried to move, but it was too late. The next thing I knew, I was thrown to the ground and a cry of pain had left my lips and I knew I'd been hit. A white hot burning sensation filled my body before I blacked out.


	2. What happened?

"Sure thing, thanks" I told Zeke but was cut off as I heard the rumble of what sounded terrifyingly like an engine and heard a blood curdling cry come from Zeke before the phone went dead.

"Zeke! Zeke!" I called into the phone but there was no response.

"What happened?" Declan asked, spotting the panic on my face, concern coating his own.

"It's Zeke…" I mumbled, "I heard an engine… He said he was crossing the road... and then I heard him cry out… then nothing."

"You don't think…?" Kate asked hesitating, fear etching its way onto her face.

Could it of been the motorbike that nearly hit us? "It couldn't of been…" I reassured her, trying to make myself believe it to.

"Let's go to where we were supposed to pick Zeke up from" Declan suggested.

We walked towards the car and I unlocked it as we all jumped in, slamming the doors behind us.

**Zeke's POV**

I slowly drifted back into consciousness as another wave of pain rippled through my body. I let out a sob and began to gasp for air as a slow flood of blood trickled down my face and running into my mouth. I coughed and spluttered as another row of shivers racked through my body.

I gasped for breath, fighting against the thick black blanket threatening to overcome me and send me hurtling back into the black bottomless pit below.

My chest ached as the need for air became more and more urgent. I desperately tried to call out for someone, anyone, to help me but I couldn't manage to make a sound.

There was white hot burning pain all over my body but the only one I could truly focus on was my chest. It tightened as I took every breath, sharp jolts of pain stabbed at my chest, forcing me to stay awake no matter how much I wanted to sleep… But finally my mind stopped fighting against the darkness and I let myself be happily sucked back into it.

**Ringo's POV**

We sped down the road, the bush a blur beside us. When we finally arrived I gasped in shock and pulled the car to a halt and jumped out.

Two figures were lying sprawled, motionless against the hot baked road. Blood covering every inch of the one closest to me, I turned the body over so it was lying on its back when I realized it was Zeke.

"Zeke!" I shouted shaking him slightly, but he didn't respond, didn't move, just stayed limp. His breathing was shallow and began to get slower and slower and shallower and shallower as the seconds ticked by.

"You guys stay here with Zeke!" I ordered them. "Tell me if he stops breathing" I instructed as I ran over to the other body. This one was lying face up. I peeled the helmet away from their face and it revealed the face of Steph. I gasped suddenly as I realized who it was. Steph of all people…

I checked her breathing, it seemed to be okay and her pulse was steady. "Ringo!" Kate called out suddenly, her voice filled with panic. I looked up from the body of Steph to see tears running down Declan and Kate's faces, Kate was kneeling down next to Zeke's body and Declan was caught standing in between the two bodies, unsure of where to go, the phone glued against his ear as he called for an ambulance.

"He's not breathing!" Kate called out to me, her voice choked with sobs. I rushed over to Zeke and tilted his head up as I prepared for CPR. I started to perform CPR on Zeke in an attempt to get him to breathe again but it was no use. I could hear the wailing of sirens in the background and just hoped they would get here soon enough.


	3. Will he be okay?

"Dec, you go check on Steph" I panted in between breaths. Declan nodded numbly as he snapped out of his trance, his eyes glued to me working on Zeke, he turned away and ran to Steph.

Tears streamed down Kate's face as she stared onwards as I tried to keep Zeke alive… It has to be enough… for now…

I wasn't sure what kind of injuries Zeke had yet. But they were bad, and judging from the steady flow of blood that inched its way, covering Zeke's body, they could be life threatening.

Finally the ambulance came to a stop, and the paramedics rushed forward with an oxygen mask, a couple of stretchers and some other equipment.

I felt slightly relieved, like they had handed Zeke a life line… For now… What if Zeke didn't make it? I couldn't bear to think about it.

Several paramedics ran over to Zeke as the others attended to Steph, loading her up onto a stretcher as she was whisked away to one of the awaiting ambulances.

The paramedics took over and placed an oxygen mask on Zeke's face and lifted him gently onto a stretcher and carried him to the ambulance.

"Can I ride with him?" I asked, my hope ebbing away as I looked down at Zeke.

"Sure." one of the paramedics replied as they climbed into the vehicle.

"Here" I said to Declan as I twisted my body towards him and chucked him my keys. In one swift moment Declan caught them, mid air. "Meet us there" Declan and Kate nodded before running away back to the car.

I took Zeke's hand in mine as we began to move forwards, after a couple of minutes Zeke's hand slowly pressed down on mine, his fingers gently tightening down on mine for half a second before they went limp again. I hadn't been paying attention to what was going on before but his snapped me back into reality. I squeezed Zeke's hand back as he fought for consciousness. Zeke mumbled something inaudible under his oxygen mask.

I pretended like I understood him and answered with "You'll be okay, keep fighting" before Zeke drifted out of consciousness.

"Will he be okay?" I asked one of the paramedics, speaking for the first time since we entered the ambulance. I think they could tell I wasn't in the talking mood.

"To be honest… He's not looking to good, the odds are stacked against him" The paramedic told me, bringing tears to my eyes. This was all my fault, if I could just have gotten those stupid flowers myself…


	4. The family finds out

**Ringo's POV**

The ride to the hospital seemed to go on forever as agonizing by agonizing seconds ticked by.

**Zeke's POV**

I tried to move as another wave of pain rippled through my body, tearing me apart from inside out. What happened…? I mumbled under my breath hoping anything, anyone would hear me and come to help.

"You'll be okay keep fighting" I heard someone call back; I think it was Ringo but I couldn't be sure.

But how can I keep fighting when the pain is so intense I can hardly move? It didn't matter anyway, I couldn't think straight. My head was continually pounding like someone was smashing it again and again against a concrete wall. I tried to open my eyes but was only engulfed by a thick layer of black.

**Ringo's POV**

Zeke hadn't moved or said anything since he whispered those inaudible words… The paramedics worked over him, assessing the damage and trying to clean up his wounds.

"Should we give him morphine?" One of the paramedics asked another.

"Will he be able to feel anything at the moment? The paramedics countered.

"I guess we should play it on the safe side and give him a small dose; it'll help dull the pain." He answered as he pricked a small needle into Zeke's arm.

When we finally arrived at the hospital the paramedics wheeled Zeke through the doors and down the halls and soon I was running to keep up with them. Kate and Declan were hot on our heels and broke through the doorway just seconds after I had,

"Can I talk to him for a sec?" Declan asked, a strange urgency in his voice.

"I doubt he'll be able to hear you he's on morphine." I answered.

"Oh" was all Declan said as he glanced worriedly down at Zeke again.

We walked down to the waiting room. for about an hour little conversation passed between us. "Oh my god!" I suddenly blurted out startling the other two.

"What is it?" Declan asked sounding annoyed, I must've interrupted something important he was thinking about…

"I forgot about Donna!" I cried, Declan's face instantly softened when he heard this.

"I can go get her?" Kate offered.

"Would you?" I asked her. I didn't want to leave Zeke here, I knew how much he hated hospitals.

"Yeah" Kate answered before running out of the hospital, my keys in her hands.

**Kate's POV**

After the short trip back to Ramsay Street I rushed out of the car and up the steps to the Kinski/Kennedy/Brown's house. **(A/N wow a lot of people live in that house ayy?)**

I knocked on the door a few times before I heard Donna's voice call out to me. "Okay, okay, I'm coming… sheesh…"

Donna answered the door, her eyes rimmed with red and puffy as she sniffled.

"Donna what's wrong? I asked her as I pulled her into an embrace. I needed it just as much as she did.

"Ringo like stood me up" She cried, her cheeks wet with tears. "It's our 1 month anniversary!"

"Oh that's why I've come here" I replied the urgency ebbing its way back into my voice.

"What?" Donna asked puzzled.

"There been an accident…" I mumbled looking down to the ground.

"WHAT?" Donna screeched. "Is Ringo okay?" She asked her face turning white as worry plastered all over it. "And Declan…" She added after a moment's pause.

"Yes…" I answered hesitantly.

"What kind of accident?" She asked me seeming to relax a little more.

"A motorbike crash" I told her.

"Oh okay, well then what's the big hold up? Where's Ringo?" She asked all happy again, I guess she was relieved Ringo was alright. "You said Dec and Ringo weren't hurt…" she prodded.

I had forgotten she didn't know Zeke was with us… "Zeke was hit!" I blurted out suddenly. Donna froze on the spot, a mixture of shock and panic upon her face.

"Is he okay? Where is he?" Donna asked as she came back to her senses.

"He's in hospital…" I answered my voice cracking as I let out a sob.

"Well Susan and Karl are out the back, we should go tell them" Donna suggested as she dragged me through the house and out to the garden. The garden was a beautiful green colour, filled with pretty little flowers. It was all too happy for a time like now…

And before I knew it we were in the back of a car speeding our way down to the hospital.

"Kate how exactly did this happen? Kate do you know what condition he's in? Kate how bad did he look? Kate will be okay…?" those questions were fired at me constantly one after another and barely gave me a chance to answer.

**Declan's POV**

"I wonder how much longer they'll be…" Ringo grumbled. Just as he said this, Donna, Kate, Susan and Karl cam running through the doors.


	5. How is he?

**Declan's POV**

"I wonder how much longer they'll be…" Ringo grumbled. Just as he said this, Donna, Kate, Susan and Karl came running through the doors.

"Have you heard any news on Zeke yet?" Karl asked as he ran up to me, breathless.

"Not yet…" Ringo mumbled, a little lost for words.

I couldn't stop thinking about what I needed to tell Zeke… And if he would still be here to hear it… no I'm being stupid, of course he wouldn't die, he couldn't die…

"Declan!" Ringo, Donna and Kate yelled out at the same time, snapping me back into reality.

"What? Yeah?" I answered.

"Karl's going to go see if he can find out what's going on with Zeke" Ringo answered.

**Ringo's POV**

A few minutes later Karl arrived, his face strained.

"How is he?" I demanded as Karl approached us. The others all gathered around eager not to miss a word.

"Well I couldn't find out everything but from what I've gathered, Zeke has 3 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken sternum and several other wounds…" He answered his voice barely above a whisper.

We all had to lean in to hear the last part… "His heart stopped beating twice…"

Susan gasped as her face turned white. "They managed to restart it of course but still… Most of the damage happened to his chest, it must've got the full impact of the hit. Karl mumbled.

"I hope that stupid Stephanie Scully goes to jail for this…" Declan hissed under his breath.

It was a lot to take in… My best friend… In hospital… He could die…

**Donna's POV**

It all seemed surreal, one minute I was waiting for my husband to come home for our anniversary, the next I was being rushed to the hospital waiting to find out if Zeke had survived or not…

**Zeke's POV**

My heard chest and back ached… Short stabbing pain filling my body every time I tried to breathe…

"K-K-arl…" I managed to mumble out. I don't know why I said his name, maybe because he would be able to help me, or maybe because it was just the shortest name. Anyway I don't know, but it sent me into a coughing fit. Every cough sent a ripping pain through my body as I began to start hyperventilating which just caused even more pain. In the end I blacked out, probably from the pain…

**Ringo's POV**

We waited for about another half hour before a nurse came out to tell us what was going on.

"Are you Zeke Kinski's family and friends?" She asked looking around at all of us.

"Yeah" We all answered together, impatient just to hear about Zeke.

"He has 3 broken ribs, a broken sternum, heavy bruising to his back and spinal cord and a severe but clean head wound."

"And what about the punctured lung…?" Karl questioned, a look of concern coating his face.

""We thought he had a punctured lung but the X-rays revealed that he hasn't, but he did have internal bleeding. We managed to stop it while performing surgery on Zeke." She added looking around at everyone one of us, making sure it sunk in and we had no more questions before giving us a reassuring smile and walking away.

We've also determined he's aware of touch and hearing although he hasn't yet woken up." She added turning around again. And with that, she walked away.

Another doctor gave us the all clean and allowed us to go see Zeke. Karl led us through the twisting and turning corridors before we finally arrived at Zeke's room. We better prepare ourselves… He isn't going to be looking so good… Karl mumbled as he opened the door.

**(A/N heyy thanx 4 reading **** I'm not going to be like those people who ask for a billion reviews before they update. I'm not like that, but I will ask for at least ****ONE**** review before I add another chapter,, not begging, just asking **** xxx.)**


	6. Authors note

**(A/N, Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I just really needed a break from writing for awhile… Okay so I'm TOTALLY stuck for ideas right now **** So can some of you guys just give me some ideas/suggestions of what you want to happen? I'll do anything you ask :P kill Steph, make Zeke depressed, anything at all so just send me in some idea's. XXX**

**I'd like to give a thanx to: - **zeonna fan  
-LollipopPOP  
- neighbours fan  
- Dogsandcats  
- BaylieBunneh

**For reviewing my story! XXX.**


	7. Blaming youself

**Rachel's POV**

"Hey guy's I'm back from London" I called skipping through the large wooden door and into my old house.

Uhh, where is everyone? Thought I would've had a little welcome party or something seeing as I've been gone for so long…I thought grumpily to myself. Well I might as well sit down and wait for them to get back.

I sat down in the soft armchair waiting for my family to get back home. Gosh I couldn't wait to see them! Especially Zeke and Ringo, the last time I had seen them they were fighting… I just hoped they were friends again.

I was devastated when I found out I couldn't book a flight in time for Donna's wedding but at least I was here for her anniversary!

**Declan's POV**

Karl led us through the twisting and turning corridors before we finally arrived at Zeke's room. "We better prepare ourselves… He isn't going to be looking so good…" Karl mumbled as he opened the door.

"I'm sor-sorry" Kate stuttered, "I can't do this!" And with that, Kate ran out, tears streaming down her face.

"Kate!" I called, following her out of the hospital as she began to run, picking up more speed as she went. But finally I managed to catch her arm and she span around, tears still glittering in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her into an embrace, not letting go for some time.

"It's all my fault!" She sobbed into my chest.

"What is?" I asked confusion spreading across my face. It was obviously ALL Steph's fault. If she could've just been more careful! I growled at the thought as I turned my attention back towards Kate.

"She almost hit us first! If Ringo hadn't pulled me away, Zeke wouldn't be in there right now!" Kate screamed as she struggled in my arms, trying to get free.

"Don't think like that!" I pleaded with her. "This is not your fault! It's all Steph's! She was the one who hit him!"

"I guess…" Kate sniffed as she wiped away her remaining tears.

"Let's get back to the hospital alright?" I took her hand in mine and we began to walk back.

**Ringo's POV**

I watched Kate run out of the hospital, and Declan following her before I turned back to Zeke's room.

I knew Kate probably blamed herself, but really, it was more my fault than hers. If I hadn't of forced Zeke to get those stupid flowers for Donna… After all I had pulled Kate out of the way, so we were all safe and Zeke wouldn't have gone so nobody would've been hurt! I mentally kicked myself at the thought.

How was I going to face Zeke _if _he woke up? No. _When _he woke up, he wasn't going to die… He couldn't die… Would Zeke blame me for this? Think it was all my fault. These thoughts circled around my head as I stared at Zeke's almost lifeless body.

Zeke… Why'd this have to happen to you? I mentally groaned. Of all the people out there… It had to be Zeke.

Suddenly I heard Donna laugh.

Karl and I both starred at her incredulously. "Do you find something funny about this?" I hissed at her, giving her the evil eye.

"No it's just… I was thinking about how Zeke must have the worst luck… This stuff always happens to him. He must be cursed!" She giggled.

"Donna…" I said as calmly as I could. "You are insane!"

**Libby's POV**

_Steph. _She had taken off on her bike, there's no question really, she wasn't fit to ride. I had to find her before something happened.

I ran over to my car slamming the door closed behind me barley having time to check I had my handbag.

Just as I had started the ignition, my phone started to ring, mixing with the sound of the soft purring engine.

Ugh, what is it this time? I thought to myself as I pulled my phone out of my bag, flipping it open with ease.

"Libby Kennedy" I answered the phone, my voice thick with annoyance.

"Libby, it's Toadie" Toadie answered back.

"What is it? I'm kind of in the middle of something" I told him, impatient to just get going.

"Steph was in an accident!" He blurted out suddenly.

"What!" I screamed, fear consuming me. "Is she alright? Is she going to live?" A rush of questions spilled out my mouth, not caring for the person on the receiving side of the crash.

"I'm not sure…I think she'll be okay, but there's something else I need to tell you too"

Relief flooded my body when I heard she was probably going to be alright. "I don't care about anything else, all I need to know if where Steph is" I told him as calmly as I could.

"She hit Zeke, they're at Erinsborough hospital" Toadie told me and I felt my heart drop. My best friend had hit my step brother…

**Zeke's POV**

I could hear movement and voices all around me, but just didn't have the strength to do anything about it. Were there really people around me? Or was I just hallucinating. I guess either way it didn't matter…

I tried to open my eyes, to move around but everytime I tried it would just send a shooting pain up and through my body, making me cry out in pain, but no noise was ever made.

I started to panic, what if I never woke up? Wait was I asleep or unconscious or what? Well I don't know, but what if I was never free from the vast expanse of black. It hurt… A lot…

**Okay guys, I am SO SORRY I haven't updated this in like forever! And also sorry that it's a short update, but I swear these things look longer on the word document! I'd like to thank LollipopPOP for giving me some ideas **** And I'm also sorry if this update is really bad or rushed… If I go back on it and don't like it, I'll just update it later on! Okay so I promise I will update this A LOT more frequently and I'll also update it either tomorrow or the next day! Review please!**


	8. Almost face to face

**Steph's POV**

I cracked my eyelids open and was engulfed by a bright white light.

"Where am I?" I groaned as my eyes started to adjust to my surroundings.

"You're in hospital sweetie" Lyn, my mum, told me.

"Hospital? Why?" I asked. Why would I be in Hospital?

"You… You were in an accident…" Mums voice trailed off as she looked worriedly at someone. I turned my head to see Toadie and Libby standing next to her.

"What kind of accident?" I pressed on, fear evident in my voice.

"A motorbike one" Toadie told me, not meeting my eyes. It was obvious they were hiding something from me.

"Just tell me what happened!" I snapped at them.

"You hit someone" Libby whispered looking down towards the floor.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Who? Are they alright!" A million questions slipped past my lips as I felt the bone crushing weight of guilt flood through me.

"Yes, Zeke and we don't know" Toadie answered all these questions for me in a rush.

_Zeke._ I hit Zeke… "Let me up! I have to go see him" I almost shouted as I struggled around on the bed.

"No! You have to rest, the doctor told me you were unconscious! " Lyn yelled, franticly trying to restrain me.

"Mum, I'm alright just let me go" I growled at her and finally she moved away to let me up.

**Declan's POV**

I'd arrived back at the hospital about ten minutes ago while Kate went to look after Sophie.

We stood there talking quietly outside of Zeke's room while the doctors did more tests on Zeke.

"Not her…" I heard Ringo growl under his breath. I turned to look where he was looking and saw the figure of Steph slowing appearing.

"What do you want?" Ringo asked shortly, walking up to her.

"I want to see Zeke…" She mumbled.

"Oh so now you want to see him? You should've _seen_ him on the road, and then none of this would've happened!" I shouted, anger filling my body from head to toe. I stuffed my fists into the pockets of my jumper. It was all I could do to restrain myself from hitting her.

"Do us all a favour and leave!" Donna shouted, joining in.

"I'm sorry" Steph cried as tears started to soak her cheeks. For a moment I felt bad until I remembered what she had done.

"He was one of my best friends" Donna hissed "And if he dies, it's all YOUR fault"

"Libby?" Ringo suddenly questioned when he realized she was standing next to Steph. "What are you doing with her?"

"She's my best friend Ringo." Libby stated calmly.

"So that's it? You're choosing Steph over your step brother?" I asked astonished. Libby remained silent.

"Just leave…" Donna mumbled as she started to cry. And with that Steph and Libby turned around and walked down the narrow corridor.

**Ringo's POV**

Later that night when everybody had gone home I was allowed to see Zeke.

I sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs and took Zeke's hand. It was about an hour until something finally happened. Zeke stirred.

"Hey mate" I said, hoping Zeke was going to wake up.

"Rin…go" Zeke mumbled under his oxygen mask.

"Yeah, you remember?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Zeke asked, stumbling on the words.

"Well it's just that after the rafting accident you couldn't remember anything and I was afraid that was going to happen again…"

**Zeke's POV**

Images swam across my mind.

"_Hold on" Libby shouted as the raging river current swept us downstream._

"_I can't…" I choked as I swallowed more and more water._

"_Zeke!" Libby cried as I felt my hand slipping from hers, and then I was under._

_Rocks smashed against me as I tried desperately to reach the surface, but I knew it was never going to happen. My lungs burned with the need for oxygen as I saw that little bit of light at the top of the surface disappear._

_Smash, crunch, bam! I was thrown over and over again under the water until finally the water around me turned red. And finally I welcomed unconsciousness._

That vision slowly blurred into a new one.

_I began to walk across the road; just as I'd stumbled a couple of steps I heard the roar of an engine and looked to my right. I tried to move, but it was too late. The next thing I knew, I was thrown to the ground and a cry of pain had left my lips and I knew I'd been hit._

_Pain rippled through my body, tearing me up from inside out. I tried to move, to scream, to do anything but I couldn't._

_My heard chest and back ached… Short stabbing pain filling my body every time I tried to breathe…_

"_K-K-arl…" I managed to mumble out. I don't know why I said his name, maybe because he would be able to help me, or maybe because it was just the shortest name. Anyway I don't know, but it sent me into a coughing fit. Every cough sent a ripping pain through my body as I began to start hyperventilating which just caused even more pain. In the end I blacked out…_

**Ringo's POV**

"Zeke…?" I asked as I watched Zeke's face contort into a look of pain. "Mate, what's wrong?" Zeke starred off into the distance like he was seeing something that wasn't really there.

And then suddenly, Zeke's body started shaking, and twitching around.

Oh my god he's having a seizure! I realized as I ran out of the room to get help.

"I need some help in here!" I shouted, as a few nurses came running in, ordering me out of the room.

I waited about ten minutes before the nurses bustled out.

"Is he okay?" I asked running up to them.

The nurse hesitated before answering. "Yes… And no" She answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"He's alive and probably going to be okay, but he's gone into a coma…

**Okay so well that's the latest chapter, tell me if you love it, hate it, like it, dislike it, whatever! ****  
Reviews literally mean everything to me! How come when I didn't update I got a lot of reviews and when I do I don't? Haha, anyway, I'll update in a few days, maybe less. Oh and I have no experience with anything medical so I was basically just making everything up in this. :) xxxxxxxx.**


End file.
